In the art of item storage and more specifically, bottle storage several systems are known that provide for the storage and retrieval of wine or other fluids contained within a bottle, several of which also include the ability to store the bottles in a predominantly horizontal nature, thus ensuring that the fluids contained within are preserved in an appropriate manner, for example keeping the cork of a bottle of wine moist.
It is also common knowledge to use a refrigeration system to keep such perishable items at an appropriate temperature for proper storage.
There are limitations to the existing methods though. Either the format is only conducive/suitable for larger-scale storage, because the system is not maximized for efficiency, the bottles or items to be stored are not displayed in a visually appealing way, or the bottles/items are difficult to identify and thus retrieve.